Power of The Plunger
by Velvet Monkey Master
Summary: The story of Mario's early adventures and how he and Luigi became the Mario Bros.
1. Donkey Kong Pt 1

"Power of the Plunger"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chapter 1: "Donkey Kong pt. 1 - The Mad Ape"  
  
"Warning! There is a crisis in the city! A giant ape and his son  
have escaped from captivity and are in the forest. Warning! These  
apes are very powerful and are not to be undere-" Mario shut the   
radio off as he prepared for his big date with Pauline tonight.  
  
Mario was a chubby, Italian carpenter living in Brooklyn, New  
York. One unusual trait of the mustachioed man was his amazing  
jumping ability. He had earned the nickname "Jumpman" from his  
carpenter peers. His taller, skinnier brother, Luigi, also shared  
his jumping ability.   
  
Mario was dressing in a tux for his big date tonight, which differed   
from his usual red cap & shirt with overalls. If he had taken the time   
to look out the window, he would have seen the giant shape approaching  
his pad.  
  
Pauline walked through the path to Mario's forest pad, planning to surprise  
her boyfriend. She saw Mario's place in the distance and increased her strides.  
Suddenly, a gargantuan, muscular ape leaped out from the bushes and grabbed Pauline.  
She screamed as the powerful primate carried her into the forest.  
  
Mario heard Pauline's screams from his pad and ran outside . He chased  
after the giant shadow in the bushes, yelling, "Pauline!"  
  
Mario drop kicked the behemoth, but he jumped out of the way and  
backhanded the carpenter and knocked him into a tree. Mario caught a glimpse  
of the beast as he escaped and realized that he was a giant, muscular, brown  
furred ape. Mario pursued the ape, who retreated to the far side of the river.  
  
Mario leaped from log to log in the river. Suddenly, the gorilla lifted   
a heavy wooden barrel and chucked at the Mario. It struck the "Jumpman"  
dead in the face. He floated unconcious down the river and fell down   
a waterfall.  
  
Pauline fell to the ground , crying, as the ape exclaimed, "None beat me!  
Me be great Donkey Kong! Oo Aa!"  
  
**************************************************  
  
It was a beautiful morning in New York Harbor. Some fishermen  
were pulling up their nets to see their catches. A fisherman on one  
boat was startled to see he had caught a nearly naked unconcious  
mustachioed man in his net! The man woke up and immediately leaped   
from boat to boat , screaming, "Pauline!" The old fisherman had one   
surprise too many and collapsed on the deck.  
  
Mario arrived at the shore and continued to scream his lover's name  
as he ran in the direction of Brooklyn.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
In a treehouse deep in the jungle , Donkey Kong watched the pretty girl  
sleep on the makeshift treehouse's cot. She had fainted the night before  
after the ugly man fell down the waterfall. A second gorilla layed beside  
Donkey. Unlike his father, Donkey Kong Jr was much smaller and sported  
a tank top with the letters "JR" on it.  
  
Pauline woke up seconds later in the smelly, cramped treehouse. "Pretty  
Girl wake up, " Donkey Kong remarked.   
  
Pauline then realized, "How can you talk? And why did capture me  
and kill my dear Mario?" She sobbed softly.  
  
Donkey said, "Wes live on Kongo Island. Magic island in other world,  
but me and Jr fall through green pipe. Takes us here. Ugly bad men capture us  
and hurt alot. Wes learn mens ugly bad people. Pretty girl tries to helps us, but  
shes got hurt bad. Wes learns girls pretty, nice people. Me and Jr escape into  
woods. Wes makes house and rescues yous from ugly man so yous not gets   
hurt."   
  
Pauline rebutted , "No, not all men are like that! Some are nice!" She walked  
towards the table and tripped. She realized her leg was chained to the wall.  
  
"No ugly mens can takes yous now," He said as he flashed a toothy smile.  
  
Pauline sighed. It would take some time to educate the gorilla - in both  
differances between humans and grammer.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Mario finally made it back to his pad. He couldn't save Pauline in what  
was left of his tux, and his only other clean suit was his carpenter's uniform.  
Mario yelled , "Suit up!" as he put on fresh underwear. He then put on his  
red shirt and overalls. He slipped on his work gloves and stepped into his  
work shoes. Finally, he placed his red cap on top of his head. He made a   
mental note to customize his cap with a letter or something someday, then he  
left and hopped from treetop to treetop , yelling, "Woohoo!"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
At the treehouse, two apes and one human ate at the breakfast table.  
Pauline was agrivated as she watched Donkey Kong eat cocanut juice with  
a frying pan. "For the last time, that is a frying pan used to cook  
food, NOT a magical spoon!"  
  
Donkey argued, "Pretty girl silly! This magic spoon, nots cookie!  
It bes too hard ands dirty tos bes cookie!"  
  
Pauline was about to rebutt, but then she heard a familiar voice yelling,  
"Woohoo! Yaha! Whee!"  
  
Pauline ran to the window, screaming, "Mario!" before she once again  
tripped and fell.  
  
Donkey Kong announced, "Mes gos and sees what makes noise thats  
scares Pretty Girl," as he looked out the window. He saw a familiar figure   
flying over the trees towards the house. "That Ugly Mens from last moon!  
Me crush hims! Jr take Pretty Girl to wes cave!   
  
"Okay, Pop!" Jr yelled as he unlocked the chain and put a handcuff on   
her left hand and his right.  
  
Donkey Kong climbed to the roof of the treehouse, where he had hidden  
several wooden barrels. He tossed one at Mario. The carpenter bounced off it  
and landed behind behemoth. Mario's punch had no effect on the giant. The gorilla  
lifted the ugly man over his head and flung him off the roof. Kong leaped after him.  
  
As Mario fell towards the jaws of a hungry alligator, he grabbed a vine and swung  
on it. He kicked Donkey Kong into the treehouse and took to the treetops in search of  
Pauline.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Jr led Pauline through the forest. The tiny gorilla assured her, "Don't   
worry, Pretty Girl. We're almost there!"  
  
Pauline commented, "Your English is much better then your father's."  
  
The son of Donkey Kong replied, "I've studied your language for years   
on Kongo Island. I've been teaching Pop until we were captured by the Ugly Men.  
He still has a long way to go."  
  
A stout carpenter landed before them. "Mario!" Pauline exclaimed.  
  
Jr snarled, "Ugly Man! I'll kill you! " as he sprung into action.   
Mario leaped over the tiny ape and punched him into a tree.  
  
"Mario! What did you do to him?" Pauline worried.  
  
"Don't-a worry, Pauline. He'll-a be okay. I-a only knocked him-a out,  
just-a like his-a father," Mario promised as he unlocked the cuffs.  
  
"Let's-a go home," Mario said. Suddenly, Mario was sent flying into   
a tree beside Donkey Kong Jr. He recovered and saw Donkey Kong running off with  
a screaming Pauline. Mario chased the ape into the city to see Donkey Kong carry  
his girlfriend to a construction site. Mario recognized it as the office building  
he was working on.  
  
Next Time: Mario must save Pauline from the evil Donkey Kong. Does he stand a chance  
against the mad ape? Find out in "Donkey Kong Pt. 2 - Mario the Hero" 


	2. Donkey Kong Pt 2

Mario in "Power of the Plunger"  
------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mario or Donkey Kong.  
  
Chapter 2: Donkey Kong Pt. 2 - Mario the Hero  
  
Mario chased Donkey Kong through the Brooklyn streets.  
DK frantically looked around for a hiding place. Finally,  
he made his decision and ran into a construction site  
with Pauline hanging from his giant arm.  
  
Mario realized, "That's-a the office building I'm-a  
working on!" and ran after DK to the skeleton of  
the 100-meter building.  
  
Donkey climbed 25 meters up the building and smashed  
the ground. The girders snapped and the I-bars bent  
over. Mario began the slow climb up. Donkey roared,  
"Go away ugly man! Me make you dead!" and tossed  
barrels at the carpenter.  
  
Mario replied, "Bring-a it on, you-a damn, dirty  
ape!" as he leaped over the barrels and continued  
climbing. Mario soon confronted Donkey Kong. The ape  
roared and climbed further up with Pauline.  
  
DK climbed up 50 feet and slammed the ground.  
The girders snapped again as Mario entered. This  
area was meant to be a manufacturing room,   
explaining the inactive conveyor belts. Mario ran across   
the conveyor belts.  
  
Donkey screamed, "Stupid ugly man! Donkey Kong great  
angry. Donkey squish something!" He punched a lever.  
The conveyor belts turned on and began carrying Mario  
towards the end of the building.   
  
Mario quickly ran against the belt and grabbed a girder.   
He climbed up to Donkey Kong's perch. Mario yelled, "Let  
her go, idiot!"  
  
Donkey suckerpunched Mario and climbed up another 25 meters  
with Pauline in his clutches. Mario recovered and ran after the   
ape.  
  
The next few flights were a giant elevator shaft. Mario quickly leapt  
from elevator to elevator until he reached the other side and  
climbed up to meet Donkey Kong again. The ape threw trampolines at Mario.  
The pudgy pedestrian dodged the trampolines and punched DK square  
in the stomach. It had no effect, and the gorilla began yelling.  
  
Pauline warned Mario, "You're only making him angrier!" just before  
Donkey grabbed Pauline and climbed to the top of the building. 100  
meters up.  
  
If Mario were up there at work with his construction worker friends (whom   
Mario, for some reason nicknamed Toads) whose heads looked a little bit like   
mushrooms, he would say something about being able to see his house from here.  
Now, Mario's only goal was to reach the top and rescue Pauline.   
  
On the roof, Donkey Kong formed a group of fireballs to take care of Mario.  
"Die, ugly man! Die!" DK muttered under his breath alongside a couple of curses  
in his native language.   
  
Pauline pleaded, "Please stop this, Donkey Kong. He's only trying to help!"  
  
DK grabbed Pauline's arm and barked, "UGLY MAN IS EVIL!!! UGLY MAN  
MUST DIE!!!! YOU NO KNOW HOW DANGEROUS UGLY MANS IS!!!!" then  
flung her across the roof.  
  
Mario gasped, "Pauline!" as he saw Donkey's toss. "That's it, you [censored]!!!  
I'll kill you!" Mario then remembered something. The section of the roof DK   
was standing on was unstable. The only thing holding it up were a group of plugs  
along the top three floors.   
  
Mario ran across the area, grabbing plugs and dodging fireballs along the way.  
Soon, there was only one plug left. Problem was, it was right by DK's feet.  
Mario dashed toward it. DK yelled, "Ugly Man challenge Great Donkey Kong?  
Then Ugly Man choose death." Donkey punched Mario back and sicked(sp?) two  
fireballs on him. Mario was ambushed. Then he noticed the mallet lying by his  
feet. Mario picked it up and crushed the two fireballs with it.  
  
Mario then pulled the plug and yelled, "Sayonora, ugly!" as the ground beneath Donkey  
Kong disintigrated and the ape fell through several floors.  
  
Mario walked up to Pauline and said, "That's over with. Let's-a get out of here before-a  
that monkey comes-a back." Pauline simply wealked up to Mario and gave him a peck on the  
cheek. Mario was woozy for a few seconds, but regained his senses as he heard a loud  
rumbling noise.  
  
Pauline shreiked, "The building's collapsing!"  
  
Mario grabbed Pauline and yelled, "Let's-a get outta here!" as he leaped off the roof. He landed  
on the crane and slid down it. Mario commented, "Looks like that 'Nintendo of America Company'  
will have to find another place to bulid their office. Oh well. They'll never be successful."  
Mario would later regret saying this.   
  
***  
  
Some time later, Mario sat by the ruins of the construction site with Donkey Kong in a  
cage. Pauline walked up to Mario and asked, "Mario, what are you going to do with Donkey   
Kong?"  
  
Mario replied, "I'm taking him to the forest. I'll make him pay for what he did to you."  
  
Pauline pleaded, "He didn't mean it, Mario. He's just misunderstood."  
  
Mario loaded the cage into his pickup truck and addressed Pauline, "No. He's just a stupid  
monkey who needs to be punished!" Mario climbed into the front seat and drove off.  
  
To Be Continued in "Donkey Kong JR Part 1: Mario The Villain". 


End file.
